Pokémon Episode 243 and 12
by Meowly
Summary: Really sorry for lack of a creative title, but the title tells it all. Short fic,  may drag it out  about what happens when Ash is a pikachu, somewhere between episodes 243 and 244. Teen, because I may forget myself and curse some.


You guys remember Pokemon, right?

Of course you do, you're on my page arencha?

But do you all remember one of the most _potentially_ awesome pokemon episode, set up and not put to use, for some reason?

Hokus Pokemon, Ash was turned into a Pikachu, but that was for maaaaybe three minutes, the episode ended, and on the beginning of the next one he changed back. HOW BOGUS IS THAT?

Well, I felt like writing what I imagined happened in between them. And yeah I'm sorry for making a new fic when I had people still yearing for the next chap. of my other one. I swear I'll do it relatively soon. So here it is, sorry for any fail grammar, and fail storylines. I'll start from where he was turned.

_Ash and his friends were helping Maggie, a pokemon magician, to make her latest spell. It was said to help people to better understand pokemon, but.._

"He..Hey! Why are you guys so big?" Ash looked up to his friends, confused.

"Is he.."

"That..can't be.."

Ash butted in. "Hey, why are you guys looking at me like I have two heads or something?"

Misty stooped down to him. "Well, you only have one, but.." She showed him the small pocket mirror she usually used for makeup. Taken aback, Ash stumbled backwards. "I'm..a pikachu?"

**~time skip to the in between episodes part!~**

"C'mon guys, we're almost at the next city! Hurry up!" Ash dashed on all fours in front of the other heroes, waving and pointing at the big houses, bright lights, and more importantly...posh restaraunts. They were at the edge of a forest full of bug pokemon, so Misty was pretty much taking out her anger at the situation on the other teammates and making them all eager as possible to leave. The trees were thinning out, and the view was nice, but what with lack of certain nessesities, our heroes were worn a bit thin. "Come on, come on, come oooooooooooooooooon! I'm starved!" Pikachu caught up, stopping beside his friend. "Pi-pikachu pii!" Brock sighed in contentment, daydreaming already. "Maybe there'll be pretty giiiirls.." Misty smacked him, and pulled on his ear. "Oh no you don't!" she growled, dragging him up to the rest of the gang. "All right, now what are we going to do first?" Ash replied immediately. "Food! I heard there's some good steak, and ramen.." He almost started to drool. Pikachu's stomach growled in agreement. "Okay.." Misty said, deciding she was the boss of the group since she wasn't about to give that right to Brock, and definately not to a pikachu (Ash or not).

"Wait juuuust one moment." a familiar voice chimed in, smart-aleky and full of self confidence. "Well, well, who do I see here? The loser, and his loser friends." Gary (because we all known it's the kind of time he'd show up; the wrong time, of course) smirked, looking around. "Wait...where IS the town idiot?" His assured grin dropped as he looked around. Somehow he looked a bit at a loss without his personal cheerleaders. "And what's with that new pikachu? Ash actually manages to catch something, and it's a pokemon he's already got? How lame."

Ash growled, forgetting he was, as of currently inferior (If he wasn't already).

"HEY! I am not a los...I mean..errrr..." He stopped, gulping hard. "Pika?" He said the last bit quite a little too late, not that if the boy had stopped sooner it would have fooled anyone in the first place, but... "Hm?" Gary Oak smiled, bending down and picking Ash up by the scruff of his neck. Ash flailed around, paws waving uselessly in the air. "You'd better put me down, or..I'm gonna.." "What was that now, looooser? I can't hear you, pray tell me what you're 'gonna.'" He pressed his face right up close to Ash's. Ash desperately searched for any good retort, or at least something to finish the sentance with. "..I'll thunderbolt you!" Sadly, this hadn't gotten the desired reaction. "Oh, puh-lease," Gary started. "I'm surprised you could teach your own pikachu those moves. Let's see it, then." Misty tryed and failed to surpress a giggle, ending up snorting in the most UNcute way. Ash glared up at her, but Brock and even his own pikachu were laughing too. Not to mention, being mayyybe a foot tall, yellow, dangling in the air and having to look up to glare kinda ruins being taken seriously in the first place. "Grr! I'll show you! Now how do I do this again...Umn, thunderbolt!" Ash cried, setting up the dramatic mood as electricity pumped out of his cheeks..

..."Fzzt." A pathetic shock-barely more than static-managed to miss Gary, and even if it HAD hit, it wouldn't so much as faze the anyone, not even a level one parasect. Now everyone was laughing too hard to contain, pikachu even rolling around on the ground and crying a bit. Gary flicked our hero-turned-pikachu's forehead with his free hand carelessly, causing Ash to swing back and forth lightly. Ash winced, and attempted to bite his finger, though he was a bit too slow on the draw and just got a mouthful of air. "Do I NEED to say anything?" He winked, putting Ash down and walking away..before turning back towards the group again. "Actually..You're a pokemon. And you're wild, right? It just so happens I don't have your dex info, so, how's about you brace yourself for the battling life. I'll toughen you up. Pokeball, g-" ,

Though he was probably kidding, Gary was cut off abruptly as you know which trio started their familiar motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" 

YAY CLIFFHANGERS! :D

Well, a meowth can't help but want to add in drama. I thought it'd be more fun this way, to end like this. Gain more people wanting the next chapter instead of if I had ended it anywhere else. Hey, what can I say? That's authers for ya!  
Well, I'm outta here! MEEEYOWTH!


End file.
